Reencuentro
by lavete
Summary: Goo Joon Pyo vuelve despues de cinco años en Estados Unidos, casado, con un hijo y una compañia que dirigir; solo para encontrar que la vida de él no fue la unica que cambio. C:
1. Chapter 1

El murmullo de las personas en el aeropuerto resonaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, acusándolo de haber vuelto. Lo sabía, él solo era el culpable, de su propio dolor, ahora tenía que enfrentar a la única persona que no hubiera querido ver por el resto de su vida y al mismo tiempo verla cada día hasta su muerte y si fuera posible aun después de esta.

-¿Joon?-la mano de su esposa jalo la manga de su chaqueta, cuando él fijo su vista en ella, unos grandes ojos preocupados le devolvieron la mirada

-Vamos- dijo él, ella le sonrió, estaba realmente emocionada de volver a Corea después de tantos años.

* * *

_-El gran Goo Joon Pyo, ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Cinco?-pregunto su sorpresivo acompañante antes de llevarse el vaso de brandy a la boca_

_-Si sabes, porque preguntas-su acompañante sonrió para sí mismo_

_-Me alegro que no hayas cambiado mucho-Joon Pyo sonrió también, debía aceptar que le alegraba volver a verlo_

_-Entonces, ¿De negocios? ¿Alguna exposición?-pregunto después de acabarse su bebida_

_-¿Tengo que tener algo importante que hacer para venir a América? ¿No puedo solo venir a ver a mi amigo?-_

_-Vamos Yi Jeong, ¿Qué es?-_

_-Vine a verte a ti- su mirada dijo _"¿porque a mí?"_. La sonrisa de Yi Jeong se amplio_

_-Voy a casarme-si ya tenía una sonrisa ancha, esta se agrando al ver el rostro sorprendido de su amigo_

_-¿Ca… casarte?- lo que sus labios no pronunciaron fueron _"¿tu?"_. El novio suspiro, fingiendo conformidad_

_-Con Ga Eul-Al fin una sonrisa apareció en la cara de susto de Joon Pyo_

_-Tenía que ser, te traía loco desde hacía rato, ¿no?-Yi Jeong sonrió sinceramente_

_-Me tomo mi tiempo darme cuenta-_

_-¿Acaso no te salía más barato enviar una invitación por correo?-Yi Jeong termino su bebida entre una gran sonrisa_

_-Si- coloco el vaso sobre la barra-No vine solo para invitarte-_

_-¿No?-Joon Pyo jugó con la orilla de su vaso-¿A que más?-_

_-A convencerte de que seas uno de mis padrinos-la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Joon Pyo decía _"Inténtalo"-_Me la debes-El aludido lo vio con confusión_

_-¿En qué?-_

_-Yo fui uno de tus padrinos-el actual presidente del Grupo Shinwa, sonrió de nuevo_

_-Bueno, pero solo por ese pequeño detalle-_

_-Gracias-_

_Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos_

_-Yi Jeong, ¿Cómo esta...?- la mirada en el rostro de Goo Joon Pyo, le dijo lo que sus labios no_

_- Ella está bien-Joon Pyo asintió abstraído-este año va a graduarse de medicina… _al fin_-Él elevo los ojos para ver la sonrisa juguetona en el rostro de Yi Jeong y sonrió también_

_-Solo a ella se le ocurriría inscribirse en una escuela tan difícil-ambos rieron un poco a costa de una vieja amiga_

_-Gracias-_

_-No, gracias a ti. Llevo cinco años sin verlos. Tu boda es la mejor escusa que tengo para volver-_

_

* * *

_

La puerta se abrió silenciosa, de ella apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello largo.

-¡Hyun Joo!-exclamo emocionadísima Jae Kyung

-¡Hola!-respondió la aludida con un poco menos de emoción-¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?-

-Dormido-Hyun Joo sonrió tiernamente al ver al hijo de su hermano menor-El vuelo lo canso-

-Tú también te ves cansada-Jae Kyun negó

-Me siento bien-su cuñada asintió y le sonrió. Era una lástima que Joon Pyo no la amara como ella a él, tal vez Jae Kyun no era Jan Di, pero tenía algo que la hacía casi la pareja perfecta para su hermano.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya estás aquí ¿Qué ayer no estabas en Nueva York?- Hyun Joo sonrió al escuchar su voz

-Hola hermanito-se levanto a darle un abrazo-vine antes porque tenía unos asuntos que arreglar-

Joon Pyo asintió pensativo

-¿Ya viste a mamá?-

-No, pero la bruja quiere que cenemos con ella en un restaurante-

-Oh-

-¿No iras tu?-pregunto Jae Kyun

-No, me ha dicho nada. De todas maneras tengo otros asuntos que atender hoy también-

-Me aburriré hasta morir-se quejo Joon Pyo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su esposa y hermana rieron -¿Qué?-

Su hijo hacia la misma expresión cuando no quería hacer algo.

-Me asustas-le dijo Joon Pyo a Jae Kyun

-¿Por qué?-

-Por la manera en la que comes- su esposa le saco la lengua, Ye Joon su pequeño hijo de tres años se rio de las niñerías de sus padres. La presidenta Kang fingió una sonrisa a Jae Kyun

-Dime que mi hijo te trata bien-La chica asintió apresuradamente, mientras tragaba su comida

-Ya me acostumbre a que sea _así_ de bruto-

-¡Oye Mono!-

"_Es un gusto volver a verla" _dijo a sus espaldas una voz con fuerte acento alemán_, "Para mí también" _respondió una conocida voz femenina. _  
_

Esa voz distrajo la mente de Joon Pyo que volteo a ver de dónde provenía

A dos mesas de distancia estaba parada una mujer, de cabello largo y rizado, con un pequeño fleco y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Geum Jan Di!-el grito de Jae Kyun hizo que la mujer volteara a ver a su dirección. El rostro de la presidenta Kang cambio al ver a su peor pesadilla en persona y Joon Pyo no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que se veía Jan Di vestida de negro.

Los ojos de Jan Di se agrandaron al notar a la familia sentada a pocas mesas de ella

-¡Jan Di ah!-volvió a gritar Jae Kyun

-¿Unnie?-

-Miss Geum Jan Di, lamento llegar tarde-un hombre alto rubio la distrajo por un momento desde el otro lado

-No hay problema Ferdinand, acabo de llegar-el joven soltó un suspiro de alivio y vio al hombre que había saludado a Jan Di antes

-Abuelo-

-Tal vez quiera saludar a sus amigos antes-dijo el señor comprensivamente

-¡Ah!, si un momento ya vuelvo-

Jan Di se acerco a la mesa, de la que casi inmediatamente salto Jae Kyun, la abrazo muy fuerte. Jan Di hizo una respetuosa reverencia a la presidenta Kang y una a Joon Pyo a quien también le sonrió. Cuando diviso al pequeño niño en la mesa, Jae Kyun se apresuro a presentárselo.

-Este es Goo Ye Joon- El niño le dio una reverencia a la mujer y siguió comiendo

-Es muy lin…- un llamado de _"Miss Jan Di, va a tomar algo de vino"_ la interrumpió- Un momento-

-No gracias, jugo de naranja estará bien, Ferdinand- el joven en la mesa asintió sonriente y le devolvió la carta de vinos al mesero-Lo lamento, tengo que irme. Pero nos veremos para la reunion previa a la boda de Ga Eul y Yi Jeong-

Soltó rápidamente a su auto nombrada hermana mayor y se dirigió a su mesa.

El corazón de Joon Pyo latía veloz, ella estaba ahí en el mismo restaurante que él. Esta era la primera vez en cinco años que se veían y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarle. La vio ya sentada en su mesa, hablando muy feliz con el anciano y su joven (además de atractivo) nieto. Los celos se revolcaron en el estomago de Goo Joon Pyo, un sentimiento que él creía olvidado.

Aunque intento seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado no podía evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Jan Di cada cinco minutos. En su estado ansioso se levanto dos veces con excusa de ir al baño, solamente para ser ignorado cuando pasaba a su lado.

Jan Di parecía realmente interesada en lo que fuera que estuviera hablando con el anciano y su nieto.

Cuando al fin se levantaron de la mesa, lo primero que Jae Kyun hizo fue acercarse a Jan Di

-Jan Di, nos vamos-esta le sonrió sincera y pidió disculpas a sus acompañantes para poder despedir como es debido a su amiga.

-Espero verte para la "despedida de soltera" de Ga Eul-

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada-

-Disculpe, ¿la conozco?-Pregunto el joven a la esposa del presidente del grupo Shinwa. Jae Kyun lo vio y sonrió extasiada

-Ferdinand Kaisel-el muchacho sonrió en reconocimiento-estudiamos juntos la secundaria, en Estados Unidos- Él hizo una mueca con la boca, mientras pensaba.

-¡Oh si!, ¡Han Jae Kyun!, ¿lo dije bien?-Unnie afirmo complacida con la cabeza.-Recuerdo que siempre hacías lo que querías-

-_Aun_-Jan Di sonrió, era cierto-Oh, este es mi esposo, Goo Joon Pyo-

Jalo a Joon Pyo, mientras reía de la cara de pocos amigos de este

-Mucho gusto, Ferdinand Kaisel y este es mi abuelo Barthel Kaisel- Goo Joon Pyo elevo la mano con desgana

-¿De la farmacéutica Kaisel?- pregunto la presidenta Kang

-Sí, señora. ¿Usted es?-el señor Barthel fue quien hablo esta vez

-Presidenta Kang, del grupo Shinwa-se presento

-¡Oh, el grupo Shinwa!, muy interesante, muy interesante-

-Nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, los dejamos que terminen de disfrutar su cena-

-Oh, nosotros también ya terminábamos- ambos dejaron sus servilletas sobre la mesa y Jan Di tomo su bolso de mano. Se encaminaron con la familia Goo hacia la salida. Antes de salir un mesero se acerco a Jan Di y le entrego una bolsa de comida, esta le agradeció.

-¿Aun llevando sobras? Tintorera-era la primera vez en la noche que Joon Pyo le hablaba a Jan Di. Ella puso la cara seria

-No son sobras Goo Joon Pyo- venció el impulso de sacarle la lengua, solamente porque estaba frente a los Kaisel.

Ya fuera del restaurante, ambos grupos se despidieron y la presidenta Kang logro hacer que los Kaisel prometieran tener una cena con ellos. Siempre era negocios con ella. Antes de que llegaran los automoviles, el señor Kaisel se acerco a Jan Di.

-Nos has dejado muy impresionados, Jan Di. Fueron muy inteligentes en enviarte a ti-su nieto se unió a los elogios. Por ultimo el anciano añadio - El presidente Yoon sabe bien lo que hace y estoy seguro que estará complacido cuando le digas que estaremos felices de apoyar su iniciativa-

Jan Di se sonrojo levemente, sonriendo satisfecha. El automóvil de los Kaisel se apareció, ambos se despidieron de nuevo de la familia Goo. El señor Kaisel tomo la mano derecha de Jan Di y le dio un beso respetuoso, se subió a su automóvil. Ferdinand hizo lo mismo, y con una reverencia se alejo de ella.

-¿Enviarte?-pregunto muy curiosa Jae Kyun. Jan Di afirmo con la cabeza.

-La Fundación Yoon está haciendo un proyecto para abrir clínicas y farmacias de bajo costo a las cuales las poblaciones de menos recursos puedan recurrir en momentos de emergencia y donde también consigan medicina barata-

-Ji Hoo no podía venir a la cita con los Kaisel, así que me pidió que viniera para convencerlos de invertir. El dice que soy buena negociando-

Jae Kyun hizo cara de profunda admiración y Joon Pyo (quien por cierto cargaba al pequeño Ye Joon) la vio con mirada socarrona. El automóvil de Jan Di llevaba esperando unos minutos en la acera.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos en la fiesta Unnie-abrazo a la mencionada. Hizo una reverencia a Joon Pyo y a la presidenta Kang, quien apenas se digno a verla.

Se acerco al carro y le sonrio a Jae, vio a Joon Pyo con su hijo en brazos sintiendo cierto deja vu en ello. El copiloto del automóvil le abrió la puerta y cuando ella intento entrar quedo estática.

-¿_Sunbae_? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Jae Kyun y Joon Pyo voltearon a verla, pero lo único que lograron apreciar fue a Jan Di siendo jalada dentro del automóvil y al copiloto cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se subió a su lugar, el vehículo arranco y siguió su camino.

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Boys Befor Flowers, asi que sean buenos conmigo n_n. Espero les agrade. Sientanse en la libertad de dejar reviews. **_

_**Cariños **_

_**-La' Vete**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Ji Hoo Sunbae…- el joven estaba serio y veía hacia el frente, aparentando serenidad-pensé que no podías venir-

-Te llego correo-

-¿Ah?- Jan Di se tenso, cuando la respuesta que consiguió fue la mano extendida de Ji Hoo con un sobre en ella. Lo tomo y noto que estaba abierto, vio a su acompañante pero él seguía viendo hacia el frente.

Vio el membrete del sobre y trago saliva, lentamente lo abrió y saco la única hoja que había dentro. Antes de extenderla volvió a ver a Ji Hoo, quien aun dirigía su mirada hacia el frente.

El membrete azul de la hoja resaltaba sobre el papel en blanco y las letras negras.

Jan Di leyó lentamente intentando asimilar cada palabra sin poder lograrlo. Hasta que llego a las letras rojas

_**Positivo**_

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, mientras su mente procesaba la nueva información, sintió los ojos de Ji Hoo sobre ella y volteo a verlo.

-¿La… la leíste?- su respuesta fue, ser jalada hacia él mientras estampaba un beso en sus labios. Jan Di sonrió abiertamente, se sentía más relajada ahora que él sabía. Una esperanza floto en el aire y ella no pudo evitar en soñar como seria el hijo de Ji Hoo.

Jan Di ya estaba acostada, cuando sintió que la cama se hundió levemente a su lado

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-ya se preguntaba ella, cuando iba a venir esa pregunta. Jan Di fijo sus ojos en el suave rostro de Ji Hoo

-No estaba totalmente segura y no quería crear tensión…-Ji Hoo sonrió medio sorprendido, pero pronto se recompuso

-Claro, no serias tú si no quisieras que todos estén bien antes que tú-

-¡Sunbae!-aun con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso antes de colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada y abrazarla con demasiada comodidad.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que no estás diciéndome?-le dijo Ga Eul a Jan Di mientras olía una vela aromática, en una tienda. Estaban muy cerca de la fecha de boda y ella aun no encontraba la ropa correcta para el viaje de bodas, por el momento se habían distraído con velas y jabones aromáticos.

-¿Eh?, ¿yo? Na… nada-Ga Eul le hecho una mirada de escepticismo-No es nada-

-Has estado distraída todo el día. Justo ahora te acabo de preguntar qué opinas de la vela olor vainilla y ni siquiera me volteaste a ver-Jan Di compuso una sonrisa de disculpa-¿Es por… Goo Joon Pyo?-

Ella no pudo evitar reírse cuando su amiga bajo la voz al decir el nombre.

-No, no es eso-

-¿Segura?-Jan Di elevo la mirada hacia Ga Eul-Se que amas a Yoon Ji Hoo. Pero… ¿no te sentiste extraña al verlo de nuevo?

Jan Di negó con la cabeza, pero hizo un gesto de duda

-Bueno, quizá un poco-tenía que ser honesta, si sintió algún tirón por ahí-Pero lo único que no hice fue pensar en él-

-¿Ni un momento?- Jan Di negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro-… ¿Como?-

Ga Eul sabía que había gato encerrado. Jan Di al fin se acerco y le hablo al oído.

-¡¿Ah? ¡¿Embarazada?-ella asintió feliz. Ga Eul no podía dejar de sonreír, era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en el día-¡Jan Di! ¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, me hice una prueba-Ga Eul realmente sentía que iba gritar de la emoción

-¿Ya lo sabe Ji Hoo Sunbae?-la sonrisa de su amiga aumento de tamaño y asintió-¿Y qué dijo?-

En respuesta Jan Di inhalo profundo y suspiro realizada. Estaba realmente feliz, iba a tener un bebe.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yi Jung?-

-¡Ah!, fue a ver a su hermano-

* * *

Llevaba una hora esperando en el automóvil, la clientela del café había disminuido lentamente conforme había pasado el tiempo hasta que al final quedaron solamente el dueño y su novia.

Cuando Yi Jung la vio entrar se arrepintió de elegir ese día para visitar a su hermano, pero al final decidió que tenía que enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano y para este momento ya era bastante tarde. Salió del automóvil y se dirigió al pequeño local.

-Lo siento, ya cerramos-So II Hyun volteo para despedir al posible cliente, cuando vio a su hermano menor parado en la puerta -¡Yi Jung!-

-Hola hermano- el joven sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de su hermano y de su antiguo amor

-¿Pasa algo malo?-el negó con la cabeza-Me preocupe, porque nunca vienes a visitar-

El mayor de los So se acerco para saludarlo, haciéndole una seña para que fuera a sentarse junto a ellos y de paso cerrar la puerta y colocar el cartel de cerrado.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- se sentó frente a su amiga de la infancia y le sonrió- Hola Cha Eun Jae

-Yi Jung-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le dijo su hermano una vez hubo cerrado

-Un latte estaría bien, gracias- Eun Jae se mordió el labio inferior intentando descifrar el rostro de su amigo-¿Cómo te ha ido noona?

-¿Noona? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?- Yi Jung sonrió

-¿Acaso no sales con mi hermano?, entonces eres mi noona-ella lo vio sorprendida-Te preguntas como lo sé, ¿no?-

-Padre te dijo, ¿no es así?- interrumpió II Hyun al colocar la taza de café frente a su hermano menor, quien respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la muchacha

-Si, por supuesto-por un momento ella temió ver rencor en sus ojos, pero lo único que encontró fue un poco de decepción y quizá en el fondo alivio.

-Es bueno que visites a tu hermano, aunque sea de vez en cuando-Yi Jung tomo un sorbo del café, tuvo que aceptar era un verdadero artista como barista-¿Cómo fue tu viaje a suiza?-

-Genial, aprendí todo lo que tenía que aprender y tome algunas cuantas decisiones-

-Esas decisiones, ¿tienen algo que ver con tu visita?-

-Padre también te ha contado, por supuesto que él no se podría tener guardado algo como esto-

-¿Cómo qué?, el no me ha dicho nada-Yi Jung se vio un poco sorprendido

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que…?-

-Solamente vendrías aquí para anunciar algo-antes de que replicara su hermano añadió-cuando volviste de suiza, tardaste un mes en venir a visitarme-

Era verdad, había tardado mucho tiempo en ir a verlo. Pero debía entender que sus prioridades eran otras. La primera persona que había ido a ver, había sido Ga Eul. Luego su madre, quien aunque aun estaba muy enferma, seguía viva. Sus amigos, o los que quedaban de ellos. De último él, debía aceptar que tuvo mejor trato que su padre, quien fue el que lo visito.

-Lamento eso, pero tienes razón. Tengo algo importante que decirte-

-¿Qué es?- Yi Jung abrió la solapa de su saco y saco un fino sobre blanco de su bolsillo y se lo extendió

-Voy a casarme-

Tanto su hermano como la novia de este se quedaron sin palabras tras la declaración

-¿Casarte? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?- él tomo un sorbo de café luego de reír por su reacción

-Sí, voy a casarme. El sábado. Con mi novia. Porque quiero-

-¿Casarte, tu?-II Hyun tomo el sobre y lo examino, buscando algo que dijera que era una broma-Tu eres la última persona que pensé que se casaría-

-Bueno, eso ha cambiado obviamente-

-¿Es suiza?-

-¿Eh? no, es coreana-

-¿Está embarazada?- Yi Jung rio ante esta insinuación. La idea de Ga Eul y un embarazo pre-matrimonial no cuadraban en su mente

-No, estoy bastante seguro que no-

-¿Lo haces por mamá?-

-No-

-¿Padre planifico el matrimonio?-también tuvo que reír a esta otra insinuación

-¿Realmente crees que me casaría con alguien que papa escogiera?-su hermano negó con la cabeza

-No, pero... tu casándote. No es algo normal-Esta vez la carcajada no se hizo esperar-Ella tiene que ser realmente deslumbrante como para que tu hayas aceptado casarte-

-Bueno, es bonita, pero no del tipo que crees-

-Entonces, estoy perdido. Todo lo que he creído ahora no es verdad-su mirada estaba puesta aun el sobre cerrado-Te casas este sábado…espera ¿cuánto tiempo llevas comprometido?-

Esa era la pregunta que él hubiera querido evitar

-Un tiempo- _cuatro meses_ -lamento no habértelo dicho antes-

-Si bueno, supongo que ya esta… Mi Casanova hermano menor se casa antes que yo- hizo un gesto de mofa-¿Quién lo diría?-

-¿Cómo es ella?- esta era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que Eun Jae hablaba

-Se parece un poco a ti. En la personalidad me refiero-

-¿Es modelo?-su hermano aun necesitaba de una razón tangible y cuerda para creerle

-No. Es maestra de preescolar- este hizo un gesto de _"¡¿maestra de preescolar?"-_Es bastante tierna-

-¿Do…Donde la conociste?-Eun Jae estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas

-La conozco desde hace seis o siete años. Al principio fue solamente la amiga de una amiga. Luego se convirtió en una amiga, luego paso a ser mi amiga-Tomo otro sorbo de su café casi frio-por mucho tiempo intente evitar los sentimientos que yo sabía ella sentía hacia mí. No quería dañarla. Era demasiado buena, como para ser lastimada y desechada.

-¿Pero…?-

-Me hizo entender que ella me conocía lo suficiente, como para aceptarme cual era y darme tiempo a arreglar lo que fuera que estuviera mal conmigo-La mirada de Yi Jung era de profunda adoración-estoy seguro, que aunque no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto, ella seguiría ahí para mí. Sin pedirme nada a cambio y dándome lo que necesitara para que yo fuera feliz.-

-No podía ser indiferente a eso, no por más tiempo. Ella rompió mi coraza, aun a sabiendas que podía no ser ella la persona que por la que me sintiera inclinado-Elevo su mirada hasta la joven-realmente le agradezco eso. Por último me di cuenta que todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella, era porque yo quería estar con ella. Nadie me obligaba, estar junto a ella era… es tan natural como respirar y necesario también. Ahora imaginarme separado de ella, significa un mucho dolor -

-Realmente, hermano, muero por conocer a esta mujer que te ha cambiado tanto-Yi Jung asintió y le sonrió

-Lo sé, ella es fantástica. A veces siento que no la merezco-tomo otro sorbo de café-pero entonces la miro y siento este profundo amor por ella, mando al diablo todas mis dudas y me permito ser egoísta, mientras este a su lado-

-¿Sabe ella esto?-el sonrió a su amiga

-Por supuesto. No me habría aceptado de no haberle expuesto todo lo que sentía-

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a la chica especial-

-Sabes, yo también me alegro y todo los días me siento como un maldito afortunado- ambos hermanos rieron, aunque la muchacha que los acompañaba seguía seria-¿No te alegras por mi Noona?-

Ella sonrió sinceramente.

-Si me alegro, además yo también quiero conocerla-Yi Jung la vio con una mirada misteriosa y asintió-¿Qué?-

-Nada. También quiero que la conozcas-

-Entonces la boda es…-

-El sábado. A las diez, en el jardín de la casa de arte-

-Muy bien… ¿Por cierto que dice mamá acerca de esto?-

-La adora. Me sorprende que ni papá ni mamá te hubieran dicho aun. Ella esta que no sale de la emoción-

El teléfono de Yi Jung sonó. Él lo tomo y reviso quien llamaba, entonces su rostro se alumbro y una sonrisa enorme e infantil se mostro en su rostro.

-¿Alo? ¡Hola!-Hubo una pequeña pausa-Ya voy para allá, no te preocupes… No, ya hable con él, no cancelare nuestra ultima cita como novios-

Su risa inundo todo el lugar.

-¿Jan Di y tu lograron encontrar lo que buscaban?-su sonrisa seguía iluminada y sus ojos brillaban absortos-¡Al fin!... ¿Algo que contarme?... ¿Por qué no puedes por teléfono?... Creo que solo lo haces para que me apresure a recogerte…-

Su risa volvió a inundar el lugar.

-Bien, bien. Ya voy-colgó el teléfono-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Le prometí llevarla a una cita por última vez antes de la boda-

-Ve y disfruta tu última cita de novios-le dijo su hermano dándole una palmada en la espalda a modo de simpatía

-Gracias. Nos vemos en la boda. Noona, hermano- hizo una reverencia a ambos luego de levantarse.

II Hyun fue a abrir la puerta, lo vio entrar al automóvil, arrancarlo e irse.

-¿Quién lo diría? So Yi Jung casándose- sonrió para sí mismo, aunque hablaba con la muchacha sentada en la una de las mesas de su café-y enamorado-

Ella solo asintió limpiando una pequeña lágrima que cayó en su mejilla, rogando que su novio no la hubiera notado.

* * *

Ji Hoo fue el primero en divisarla, sin embargo antes de que pudiese avisar a Jan Di un grupo de fans rodeo a Min Seo Hyun, incluso llego a ser abordada por reporteros y fotógrafos.

Él empezó a reírse, cada vez que iba a recogerla al aeropuerto pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Jan Di noto la sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante y siguió su mirada hasta el grupo de gente. Después de unos veinte minutos, Seo Hyun empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

Llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y como siempre un mirar cálido. Abrazo fuerte y largamente a Ji Hoo, y luego a Jan Di a quien apretó con un poco más de fuerza y susurro algo a su oído. Jan Di sonrió un poco apenada.

Los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de brillar y los reporteros no dejaban de hacer preguntas (que todos ignoraban).

-Unnie, ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto cuando al fin la soltó

-Excelente, aunque sé que tú has estado mejor-

-Vámonos- interrumpió Ji Hoo, tomando la maleta de su amiga y ex novia. Seo Hyun abrazo con un brazo la cintura de la mujer que consideraba su hermanita y empezaron a caminar lideradas por el joven.

Cuando lograron salir del aeropuerto y subirse al automóvil, Jan Di fijo sus ojos en Yi Hoo

-Tienes un pequeño boca floja, aquí-dijo Seo Hyun señalando discretamente al joven-espero que tu hijo no salga con ese mismo defecto-

Jan Di sonrió. Aunque Ji Hoo veía a la ventana Se Hyun vio en el reflejo del vidrio que él también sonreía.

* * *

**_Capitulo nuevo! Que bueno que les haya gustado. Realmente estaba muy emocionada cuando recibi mi primer reviw al dia siguiente de haber publicado n_n Espero que este les guste tambien. _**

**_Recuerden que espero sus Reviews! _**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Love_**

**_-La' Vete  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola todos! soy yo de nuevo... y como me dijieron en un review del capitulo pasado, que debia poner advertencia cuando hay una escena emocionante... esta vez lo hare. Solo que no creo que sea tan emocionante... La advertencia es para que tengan una caja de Kleneex... Klennex... ¿como se escribe? o bueno lo que sea, que tengan una a mano, esta es para llorar TT_TT._**

**_Espero que les agrade!  
_**

* * *

Jae Kyun estaba sentada frente a su tocador, ya tenía puesto el camisón de seda negra y una bata pequeña que combinaba. Joon Pyo salió del baño, con una toalla en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?- le dijo, cuando lo vio pasar a su lado

-¿Mmm?- tenía la vista al suelo mientras secaba su cabello

-Joon, ¿Estas escuchándome?- Jae Kyun se volteo para verlo directamente, el no parecía ponerle atención

-Mmm…-siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cómoda y sacar una camisa

-¿Joon?- al no obtener respuesta, ella suspiro. No intento volver a hablar con él en el resto de la noche, sabía que pensaba o más bien en _quien_ pensaba.

* * *

Desde el automóvil podía ver la cara frontal de la casa, era un buen barrio, casas arregladas de tal manera para verse uniformes.

Joon Pyo pudo ver a un adolescente acercarse a la puerta de la casa que vigilaba, el muchacho de unos dieciséis años toco el timbre y espero a ser atendido. La madre de Jan Di salió a abrirle y dejarlo pasar. Ella seguía casi igual, un poco mayor pero siempre guardaba ese aire de adolescente despistada.

Joon Pyo sonrió al verla, era un sentimiento familiar que había extrañado por esos cinco años.

El día anterior había ido a visitarlos a su antigua residencia sobre la tintorería. Aunque el aviso del negocio seguía ahí, ya no había ninguna funcionando, en su lugar era un pequeño restaurante. Espero casi tres horas frente a la casa para ver salir a Jan Di. Nunca sucedió. Al no ver a nadie conocido, decidió preguntar.

Una vecina le conto que se habían mudado y le dio la dirección de su nueva casa. Lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Diez minutos más tarde, luego de que el chico entrara, volvió a salir acompañado de otro muchacho. Joon Pyo tuvo que ver dos veces y asegurarse de nuevo antes de reconocer del todo al pequeño hermanito de Jan Di.

Geum Kang San había crecido tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Ya era casi un hombre. Su inigualable sonrisa seguía igual aunque su altura había cambiado. Al principio pensó seguirlo, pero decidió mejor esperar a que su hermana saliera de casa. Envió a uno de sus guardias de seguridad a seguir al adolescente.

Espero dos dolorosas horas frente a la casa, pero lo único que vio salir fue al padre de Jan Di. Cuando en su desesperación estaba a punto de ir a tocar la puerta, recordó lo que Yi Jung le habia contado de ella. Con la esperanza de encontrarla en la Universidad Shinwa se dirigió hacia allá, sin saber a ciencia cierta si ella estudiaba en esa universidad o si estaba en sus instalaciones o en el hospital haciendo rondas.

-¡Geum Jan Di!- Al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente elevo la vista divisando a un compañero de clase quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ella-Geum… Jan… Di-

Su compañero llego jadeando a su lado, inclinándose hacia el frente mientras descansaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-He estado persiguiéndote desde que salimos de clase- levanto la mirada hacia ella-Te mueves muy rápido-

-Lo lamento, Park Jung Su- Jan Di se sentó en unas gradas cercanas, para que el pudiese sentarse a su lado y descansar-¿Sucede algo?-

-Si… necesito tu ayuda- dijo sacando un libro de su maleta- ¿Podrías explicarme el curso de esta enfermedad? Es que no logro entenderlo del todo-

Jan Di sonrió amigablemente aceptando ayudarle. A pesar de que le costaba trabajo aprender las lecciones, con su fuerza de voluntad (y por supuesto la ayuda de Yoon Ji Hoo) lograba enfrentar cada reto que se ponía en su camino, como siempre lo había hecho. De tal manera que muchas veces sus compañeros acudían a ella para que les ayudara con sus problemas.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo el muchacho inclinándose ante ella más de una vez, luego de que le hubo explicado.

-No hay ningún problema Jung Su-respondió intentando evitar que el muchacho se volviera a inclinar-sabes que estoy aquí para ayudar-

Vio al muchacho alejarse y batir su mano despidiéndola desde lejos.

-¡Oye, tintorera!- la voz de Goo Joon Pyo floto hacia ella, haciéndola buscar de donde provenía el llamado

A pocos tres metros de ella, recostado sobre su automóvil estaba el presidente de la compañía más importante de corea.

-¡¿Goo Joon Pyo?- Él se rio del rostro de sorpresa de Jan Di- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esta universidad le pertenece a mi compañía, vengo a supervisarla-ella lo vio fijamente sin creerle ninguna palabra. Toda la situación se le hacía muy conocida, Joon Pyo recostado en su automóvil casualmente, escondiendo el hecho de que la estaba esperando. Recordó los días en que la arrastraba a donde quisiera, sin siquiera preguntarle si quería ir-No veo porque tengo que darte explicaciones de mi itinerario-

Ella entorno los ojos mientras tomaba su bolso que había quedado en una de las gradas en la que se había sentado y dio media vuelta ignorándolo completamente. Joon Pyo no se esperaba eso y se sorprendió al verla alejarse sin decirle ni una palabra. No era propio de Jan Di no responderle en una discusión infantil.

-¡Hey! ¡Tintorera!-ella siguió caminando, con dirección al parqueo-¡Jan Di ah!

La mencionada caminaba segura hacia su automóvil, solo le faltaban unos metros. La alarma podía desactivarse desde esa distancia y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando unas muchachas la interceptaron. Maldijo por no poder alejarse rápidamente de su problemático ex novio.

Al ver lo que sucedía Joon Pyo vio una oportunidad y camino (corrió) hacia ella.

-¡Geum Jan Di Sunbae! ¿Es cierto que conoces a Min Seo Hyun?-pregunto una de ellas señalando la fotografía de un periódico que tenía en las manos-Eres tan genial sunbae, conoces a las personas más excepcionales…-

Joon Pyo apareció a su lado, quitándole de las manos el periódico a la muchacha. Las chicas se sorprendieron y pronto empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

-Así que ella está aquí-dijo hablándole a Jan Di, aunque más parecía hablar consigo mismo- _Min Seo Hyun vuelve a Corea_-

Leyó en voz alta antes de darle el periódico a Jan Di, ella lo leyó con la vista.

_**Min Seo Hyun vuelve a Corea**_

_La modelo coreana radicada en Francia, ha vuelto a corea después de varios años de ausencia. Se ha confirmado por fuentes confiables que viene para asistir a la boda de un antiguo amigo suyo, miembro del conocido F4, el artista, empresario y heredero So Yi Jung._

Luego de un pequeño recuento de la vida de la modelo y una fotografía donde podía verse a Seo Hyun abrazando a Ji Hoo y Jan Di parada a su lado, en el aeropuerto. El pie de la foto los nombraba, ella elevo su mirada hacia Joon Pyo, notando inmediatamente que él la veía con demasiada atención.

Espero a que dijera algo y al no parecer que lo fuera hacer le devolvió el periódico a la muchacha con una sonrisa. Presiono el botón del control remoto de la alarma del automóvil y se dirigió a este

-¡Oye! ¿No vas a hablarme?-

-No veo porque tendría que hacerlo. Seria meterme en tu itinerario- él bufo

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?-

-No. Solo apresurada- era verdad y mentira, no estaba molesta con él. Sin embargo no le apetecía hablarle. Quizá sus hormonas de embarazada ya la estaban volviendo loca.

-¡Hierba!-le grito antes de que lograra cerrar la puerta del automóvil, ella volteo a verlo, alejadas a su lado izquierdo pudo ver a la muchachas que la habían detenido antes. No pudo evitar suspirar, esto se iba a convertir en un pequeño escándalo.

-¡¿Qué?-le dijo enfrentándolo

-No llegues tarde a la fiesta en mi casa, esta noche-ella lo vio fijamente. Recordó entonces que Ji Hoo, había mencionado una fiesta en la casa en la mansión de Joon Pyo

-¿No es solo para el F4?-el sonrió como si la respuesta que iba a darle era la más obvia del mundo

-Tú eres parte del F4-ella sonrió también y él no pudo evitar tragar nerviosamente al verla hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero solamente porque me estas rogando-el bufo, pero ella no le dio tiempo a darle una respuesta inteligente, pues arranco el automóvil y salió del estacionamiento a toda prisa.

* * *

El deportivo blanco de Ji Hoo tomo la curva de la entrada de la mansión Shinwa, parqueo detrás del automóvil anaranjado de Woo Bin. Un guardaespaldas se acerco a abrir la puerta del copiloto, mientras el salía de su lado.

Se reunió con Jan Di ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo, ella lo tomo sonriente y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. El viejo mayordomo principal los guio hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

El primero en verlos fue Yi Jung quien sonrió cuando se adelanto a saludarlos.

-_Felicitaciones_-susurro al odio de Ji Hoo cuando se acerco a darle una palmada en la espalda, este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego abrazo a Jan Di.

-Serás una gran _mamá_-ella también sonrió y gesticulo un _"gracias"_.

Ga Eul los vio también y corrió a saludarlos, abrazando un poco más a Ji Hoo, a manera de demostrarle su enhorabuena, este respondió a su abrazo.

Song Woo Bin se acerco a saludarlos, sin tener conocimiento aun de lo acaecido en los últimos dos días. También estaba ahí Min Seo Hyun quien les sonrió ofreciéndole un poco de brandy a Ji Hoo un vaso de jugo a Jan Di.

-¿Cuál es la emoción?- pregunto Joon Pyo entrando a la sala.

Por primera vez en cinco años Ji Hoo y el se veían cara a cara.

El presidente Yoon se acerco a su viejo amigo extendiendo su mano, el presidente Goo sonrió y lo saludo.

-Jan Di- ella le sonrió y dio una reverencia. Por un momento perdió todo contacto con la tierra cuando se fijo realmente en ella. Vestía un inocente vestido blanco con detalles de encaje, y dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro. Él no estaba seguro si se había hecho algo especial, porque la encontraba más deslumbrante que nunca o tal vez simplemente era su amor guardado de cinco años lo que la hacía ver devastadora ante su mirada.

-¿Do… Donde esta Jae Kyun?-pregunto ella estirándose un poco para ver a la puerta tras Joon Pyo

-Ah… fue a acostar a Ye Joon-

- ¡Ah!-asintió comprensiva. Volteo a ver hacia Ji Hoo cuando sintió su mirada curiosa sobre ella-Ye Joon es el hijo de Jae Kyun y Joon Pyo-

El asintió emitiendo un "_mmm_" de comprensión luego de la explicación.

-El pequeño heredero de Shinwa- añadió Woo Bin sonriendo.

-¡Jan Di!- el grito de Jae Kyun se escucho desde el pasillo, donde venia ella. Con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

-Unnie- respondió esta-es genial volver a verte-

Jae Kyun la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-También es bueno verte- volteo hacia Ji Hoo- también a ti-

Este sonrió sincero haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Pareces que eres bastante popular- dijo Joon Pyo a Jan Di, esta lo vio interrogante-lo digo por tus _muchos_ _amigos_ en la universidad-

Él le sonrió burlonamente, ella conocía muy bien esa sonrisa siempre la hacía enojar.

-¿Universidad?-pregunto Jae Kyun algo confundida

-Sí, hoy fui a la universidad y me tope con Geum Jan Di ahí, estaba muy interesada hablando con un chico-

Ji Hoo no pudo evitar verlo sospechosamente, conocía muy bien los hábitos de su amigo como para que pudiera engañarlo. Por la forma en que Yi Jung y Woo Bin lo vieron ellos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

-Necesitaba mi ayuda…-dijo Jan Di, Joon Pyo bufo juguetón

-Si claro. Me pregunto que diría tu novio acerca de eso- por la forma en que él lo dijo parecía estar jugando, pero Jan Di no lo capto a la primera

-¿Novio?... ¿ a que te refieres con novio?- el dejo salir un suspiro

-Solo deci…-

-¡Jan Di!-la voz de Hyun Joo provenía de la puerta, la mencionada se inclino un poco para verla.

-¡Unnie!-ambas se abrazaron fuertemente-¡También estas aquí!-

-Por supuesto, no podía desairar a Yi Jung y Ga Eul, que amablemente me invitaron a su boda- saludo a todos los que se encontraban ahí y luego tomo la mano de Seo Hyun y la de Jan Di, arrastrándolas hacia la puerta-Vengan vamos, hay asuntos importantes de que hablar, tu también Jae Kyun-

-¿Asuntos importantes?-pregunto la ultima, la hermana mayor de Joon Pyo asintió

-Que hay de Ga Eul-señalo Jan Di

-Oh no, ella no puede venir. Es en cuanto a su despedida de soltera-dijo guiñándole el ojo a la novia, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-Pero pensé que ya lo teníamos todo planeado…-la voz de Jan Di se perdió en el corredor

Los cinco restantes se quedaron viendo la puerta por la que las damas habían desaparecido, sin saber que decir.

-Yo que tu, tendría cuidado-dijo Woo Bin a Ga Eul- Hyun Joo puede ser mas terrorífica que Joon Pyo-

-¡HOORAY!-dijieron Ji Hoo y Yi Jung levantando sus vasos al aire.

-¡Oigan!-grito un semi ofendido Go Joon Pyo. Todos rieron.

Pasar tiempo cenando con el F4 en el comedor de la mansión, por alguna razón le traía buenos recuerdos a Jan Di. Sin contar que el postre estaba excelente. Cuando la cena empezó, no pudo evitar reír suavemente, Ji Hoo quien estaba a su lado se inclino hacia a ella para preguntarle que le sucedía, ella solo pudo negar con la mano mientras intentaba no reír fuerte, aunque estaba segura que estaba temblando.

La razón era que le vino a la mente, la vez que se quedo a vivir en la mansión y a modo de pago fungió como sirvienta personal de Goo Joon Pyo. Recordó, lo que la abuela le había dicho y como las sirvientas se hicieron sus amigas, pero principalmente recordó que justamente ella no podía recordar el menú.

Cuando el plato fuerte de la cena llego, Ji Hoo estiro su tenedor para quitar unas aceitunas del plato de Jan Di, cuando noto la mueca que había hecho al comerlas. Comúnmente ella no le hacía feo a nada, pero su embarazo estaba empezando a cambiar sus gustos.

Todos los demás de la mesa notaron la forma en que su amigo y líder veía a la pareja sentada en la esquina contraria a él.

-Jan Di, deberías probar un poco de champagne-dijo Hyun Joo elevando su copa para que la referida la notara-solo has tomado jugo en toda la noche-

-Oh. No, no hay problema Unnie. De verdad estoy bien-

-Mejor si no tomas nada con alcohol-dijo Joon Pyo mientras acercaba el tenedor a su boca-la última vez que tomaste, terminaste desmayada y tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí-

-Fui la primera vez que tome algo con alcohol. ¡Tenía derecho a desmayarme!-le dijo ella algo resentida

-Oh bueno-interrumpió Hyun Joo, evitando una típica pelea infantil entre los dos-pero toma algo, es excelente-

-No, no, Unnie, sinceramente no…- dijo Jan Di negando efusivamente con las manos y la cabeza

-_A menos que_…-empezó Hyun Joo sospechando algo mas

Ji Hoo corrió su silla y se levanto con rostro serio. Todos los presentes lo vieron con atención, este se arreglo un botón del saco y se estiro para verlos a todos antes de tomar aire

-Ya que estamos aquí, me encantaría comentar algo-Hyun Joo vio Seo Hyun que estaba frente a ella, la segunda asintió levemente. Los ojos de Hyun Joo se abrieron en sorpresa

Yi Jung sonreía, tomo la mano de Ga Eul y la vio con ternura, Jan Di veía atentamente a su acompañante.

-Es una enorme alegría para mi compartirles que,-vio a todos con detenimiento y su mirada quedo fija en la mujer a su lado-Jan Di está esperando a nuestro primer hijo-

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de Hyun Joo, las otras tres personas que conocían el secreto sonrieron felizmente. Woo Bin tenía cara de genuina sorpresa, de la que Yi Jung no pudo evitar reírse y golpearle amigablemente la espalda. Jae Kyun miraba impresionada un momento a Ji Hoo y otro a Jan Di. Por su lado Joon Pyo, empezó a sentir que su mundo estaba dando vueltas rápidamente.

El príncipe Song fue el primero en levantarse a felicitar a Ji Hoo y Jan Di, también Hyun Joo se acerco a ellos a abrazarlos a cada uno. Jae Kyun hizo también lo suyo. Al ver que ni Yi Jung, Ga Eul o Seo Hyun se levantaban Woo Bin saco conclusiones

-¿Cómo es que solo yo no estaba enterado?-Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ji Hoo

-Jan Di le dijo a Ga Eul-explico Yi Jung-obviamente ella a mí. Sin embargo supongo que el futuro padre, le dijo a Seo Hyun-

Esta sonrió y ladeo levemente la cabeza, dándole la razón a su joven amigo.

-¡Oh, pero Jan Di…!-dijo Jae Kyun-¡Un embarazo pre-marital no es correcto!-

-¿Pre… pre-marital?-pregunto confundida. Todos voltearon a ver a la esposa de Joon Pyo. Por un momento el ambiente se tenso.

-Aja…-dijo muy convencida la muchacha-Aunque sé que amas mucho a Ji Hoo, debieron esperar hasta casarse-

-Pero, Unnie… nosotros estamos casados-Goo Joon Pyo elevo la vista del plato que estaba viendo fijamente, hacia su ex novia-¿No lo sabían?-

-¿Casados?-pregunto ella. Jan Di asintió y estiro su mano, para que Jae Kyun viera el anillo-¿Cuándo?-

-Casi tres años-contesto Ji Hoo que no podía dejar de ver a su _"mejor amigo"_- les enviamos la invitación, pero al no responder…asumimos que no quisieron venir-

-Nunca supimos que se habían casado… -

-Pero… Unnie vino…-dijo Jan Di viendo confusa a Hyun Joo. Esta veía hacia su plato de comida sin decir nada. Goo Joon Pyo se levanto muy enojado de su lugar y salió de la estancia, el ambiente ya tenso lo hizo aun mas. Jae Kyun hizo el intento de levantarse tras él, pero su cuñada la detuvo y se levanto ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le pregunto a su hermana un dolido Joon Pyo. Ella lo vio mirar desde la ventana de su habitación hacia afuera. Podía ver su rostro reflejado en la ventana, a pesar de que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, la iluminación del jardín ayudaba a eso.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho Joon Pyo?-le pregunto ella-Hubieras arruinado la boda de una u otra manera, sin querer probablemente… y en el mejor de los casos te hubieras negado a ir.-

Este no dijo nada, simplemente seguía viendo a la nada con ojos llorosos.

-Ella es feliz, ha hecho su vida. Se caso enamorada o lo enamorada que puede estar una mujer que le entrego parte de su corazón a otro hombre-Joon Pyo cerró los ojos, realmente no quería escuchar aquello. No quería saber que su Jan Di podía amar a alguien más.

-¿De verdad no lo notaste desde que volviste?- el negó casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Cómo es que se le escapo algo como eso? Rememoro lo que Jan Di dijo en esa cena, la noche que la vio la primera vez en cinco años. _"Ji Hoo no podía venir a la cita con los Kaisel, así que me pidió que viniera para convencerlos de invertir. El dice que soy buena negociando"_ Eso no se veía sospechoso. Pero ¿cómo no vio el anillo de matrimonio, como no lo vio?

La vio tantas veces esa noche, ¿como no lo noto? Luego la vio en la universidad. Eso explicaba porque nunca la vio salir de su casa. Ya no vivía ahí.

Joon Pyo tuvo que sentarse en el sillón cercano, cuando sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y su estomago se retorcía.

Ahora estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un hijo de Yoon Ji Hoo. Realmente no podía enojarse con ella, o él. Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo, y él mismo se había casado con otra.

Paso sus manos sobre su rostro, Hyun Joo se acerco para consolarlo. Ella tenia razón, ¿Qué hubiera hecho él si la invitación le hubiera llegado?

"_Ella es feliz, ha hecho su vida"_, la voz de su hermana repicaba en su cabeza. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué, _Por qué_?-su hermana lo abrazo de una forma que su propia madre jamás haría-¿Por qué no pude _quedarme_ con ella?-

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? espero que si! Como señal de gratitud por leer este fic, hoy decidi agradecerles a cada una de las personas que me han dejado reviews.._**

**_Primero a Yukime Hiwatari: Por ser la primera en dejarme un review el chap pasado y por que me siento un poco culpable de haber roto sus sueños dorados... Biane... No era mi intencion, justo ahora me siento como mi profesor de Etología cuando nos dijo que era probable que en toda nuestra vida jamas vieramos un jaguar o una ballena... Ese hombre disfruta de destruir los sueños de los jovenes e inocentes niños que sueñan con ver jaguares o nadar con ballenas (segun una amiga mia, a la que le dije "¿que no se nada con los delfines?", y ella "¿asi? Bueno lo que sea". "Bueno" dije yo "mientras no quiera correr con los jaguares es todo...")_**

**_Tambien a Kathy: Por ser la primera en escribirme un Review. Realmente estaba emocionada cuando lo lei Gomawo!_**

**_A Monirosez: No te preocupes, yo tambien comparto ese sentimiento :D_**

**_Y a Lismir71: La verdad, creo que tienes razon... pero aun no puedo evitar decir "Tonto Goo Joon Pyo" y hacer un puchero (ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo) hahahaha._**

**_Recuerden sentirse en la libertad de dejar Reviews XD XD (Me encantan!)  
_**

**_Espero que les siga gustando y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! _**

_**Annyeong!**_

_**-La' Vete  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Las lágrimas que caían en su rostro marcaban un camino húmedo hasta su quijada. Su corazón estaba más desgarrado que nunca y sentía que su cabeza explotaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Por qué, _Por qué_?-su hermana lo abrazo de una forma que su propia madre jamás haría-¿Por qué no pude _quedarme_ con ella?-

Tras la puerta medio abierta, estaba parada Han Jae Kyun, con su puño sobre el corazón, y su otra mano intentando opacar los pequeños sollozos que salían de su boca.

* * *

-¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?- Pregunto Ji Hoo sentado en la cama aun metido bajo las sabanas, frente a él, Jan Di estaba terminando de abotonarse la blusa.

Levanto la mirada hacia su esposo.

-¿Salir?-el asintió paciente-Pero, hoy son las despedidas de solteros-

-Me refiero en este momento-ella lo pensó un momento

-Tengo que ir a la universidad-el suspiro apesadumbrado -Ji Hoo, ¿sucede algo?-

-No hemos salido en un tiempo- dijo simplemente, ella se quedo pensando de nuevo

-Cuando todo esto de la boda acabe, podemos tomar nuestra propia _"Luna de Miel",_ ¿Qué dices?-

Él la vio entornando levemente los ojos. Suspiro profundamente y se levanto de la cama. Ya era tarde y tenía que llegar al trabajo en una hora.

-Si supongo-dijo, sin verla. Ella bajo la mirada al suelo.

No era normal que Ji Hoo se comportara de esa manera. Lo vio de nuevo, mientras él se estiraba un poco antes de ir a bañarse. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Te amo-le dijo elevando su mirada hasta su rostro, el bajo la suya hacia sus ojos, corrió un poco el cabello de su frente y la beso ahí –Realmente te amo. No dudes de eso-

Él le sonrió triste. Esta vez el beso fue en los labios.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos?-pregunto ella mientras él se entretenía acariciando el contorno de su rostro. Ji Hoo bajo su cabeza y con su nariz siguió la línea de su mandíbula a la clavícula. Deposito un suave beso en la base de su cuello y volvió el camino de vuelta.

-Está bien-lo escucho ella susurrar en su oído. Un escalofrió agradable y conocido le recorrió la columna. Por un momento los recuerdos de algunas noches_ especiales_ le vinieron a la mente y trago saliva con dificultad.

El depósito otro beso en sus labios antes de soltarla.

-Apresúrate que es tarde- ella asintió débilmente, aun tenía las piernas pesadas e intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Ji Hoo entro al baño y abrió la regadera, mientras se quitaba la camisa y pantalón que componían su pijama. Intento no recordar el rostro de Jan Di cuando Joon Pyo se levanto molesto de la mesa la noche anterior. También intento evitar pensar que iba a pasar varias horas con él esa misma noche.

Se concentro en las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día, en el trabajo. En la junta que tendría la siguiente semana con el consejo de la Fundación y que almorzaría con Jan Di esa misma tarde.

* * *

Goo Joon Pyo, estaba sentado en su automóvil. Recordar el día anterior era doloroso. Sin embargo ahí estaba, esperándola, en el estacionamiento de la universidad… ¿en verdad que esperaba decirle esta vez? ¿Realmente esperaba que ella aceptara ir a comer con él?

Probablemente no. Pero ahí estaba esperándola. La vio salir del edificio, ocupada en ver su celular. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el estomago de ella, aunque no noto nada, sabía que allí estaba el hijo de otro.

Ella se acercaba lentamente y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vio que se detuvo sorprendida aunque no era a su dirección que veía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y vio desde el retrovisor de su automóvil a Ji Hoo acercándose.

Él llego rápidamente la abrazo y beso apasionadamente.

Cuando la soltó, Joon Pyo pudo notar el color rojizo de las mejillas de Jan Di, que veía de un lado a otro para asegurarse que nadie los hubiera visto. Ji Hoo la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia su automóvil, pudo ver la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

El corazón de Goo Joon Pyo se estrujo por infinita vez, golpeo el timón del automóvil en un arranque de frustración. _"Ella es feliz"_ las palabras de su hermano volvieron de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue con la voz de su esposa.

La esposa que tendría que estar haciendo feliz y en su lugar estaba persiguiendo a la esposa de otro. Y aunque no estuviera casada ¿que podría ofrecerle? ¿Ser su amante? Dudaba que algún día siquiera ella hubiera llegado a pensarlo.

-¡Aish!- golpeo el timón del automóvil de nuevo e intento llorar por última vez.

* * *

-Voy a ir al tocador, ya vuelvo- dijo Jan Di levantándose, Ji Hoo asintió con la cabeza y la vio alejarse.

Mientras su esposa estaba fuera, este se entrego a sus pensamientos.

Debió haberlo imaginado, quizá inconscientemente lo hizo. Tan pronto como llego a la universidad para recoger a Jan Di, vio el automóvil del presidente del grupo Shinwa. Vio a Jan Di salir del edificio donde recibían clases los alumnos que iban a graduarse y salió de su automóvil.

Al acercarse, pudo ver el intento de Joon Pyo por salir del automóvil también. Realmente no estaba seguro como es que termino abrazando y besando a Jan Di tan apasionadamente en una de las plazas del campus.

No estaba actuando muy normal. Desde que vio a su amigo esa noche en la salida del restaurante, cuando fue a buscar a Jan Di para mostrarle que estaba embarazada. Por alguna razón se sentía amenazado, quizá por lo difícil que fue su relación con Jan Di luego de que Joon Pyo la dejara con el corazón destrozado o quizá eran sus propias inseguridades.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?-la voz de su esposa lo devolvió a la tierra

-Nada-sonrió encantadoramente, intentando que ella no notara sus preocupaciones –Aun no te agradecido por ayudarme con los Keisel –

-No me tienes que agradecer nada, es mí deber apoyarte –

-Aun así, eso no me exime de agradecerte como se debe –tomo su mano y le dio un beso.

Había pensado en comprarle algo lindo, como un collar o un brazalete. Pero ninguno de los dos era muy de ese tipo de regalos, así que decidió hacer otra cosa.

-Vamos, hay un lugar al que tienes que ir –ella le sonrió, el jamás había dejado de utilizar esa antigua treta para hacer que se fuera con él.

-Ji Hoo, ¿adónde vamos? –pregunto viendo los edificios pasar a su lado a través de la ventana del automóvil

-Es un secreto –ella entrecerró los ojos, él jamás le decía adónde iban y jamás decía lo obvio. Simplemente cuando ella le preguntaba el la ignoraba hasta llegar, por alguna razón ella nunca había dejado de preguntar.

-¿te sientes bien? –el fingió meditarlo _**(N/A)**_ por un momento y asintió sonriente –Nos has actuado como tú mismo últimamente –

El sonrió, a pesar de todo ella lo había notado. Decidió entonces mostrarse sincero.

-Yo también lo he notado –ella volteo a verlo y sopeso su respuesta.

-¿Es por el idiota de Goo Joon Pyo? –pregunto levemente irritada

-Tal vez –ella suspiro. No sabía si aceptar que Ji Hoo tenía derecho a tener sus dudas o sentirse ofendida a que las tuviera.

El automóvil llego a un gran edificio y entro a un sótano de parqueo. Ambos salieron del automóvil, en la entrada del parque mientras Ji Hoo le entregaba sus llaves a un valet.

Tomo su mano y caminaron hasta el elevador más cercano. Ji Hoo marco rápidamente el botón del piso siete. Ella lo miraba curiosa pero no había nada en el rostro de él que le revelara nada. Llegaron a su piso y el camino directamente a uno de los locales del centro comercial al que habían ido.

Lo siguió sin decir nada pero se sorprendió al ver el local al que llegaron. En el frente estaba el nombre _Our Baby_ enmarcadas en letras redondas color pastel acompañadas de cubos y ositos de peluche que te veían sonrientes.

Entraron en la tienda, que era bastante espaciosa para ser una tienda de bebes. Todo estaba en tonos pastel y había de todo lo que ella pudo imaginarse y hasta lo que no.

-Annionghaseyo –dijo una de las mujeres que atendía dando una reverencia, por su ropa podía decirse que era la gerente –Bienvenido Sr. Yoon, lo estábamos esperando –

Jan Di noto que las encargadas cerraban las puertas de la tienda y se paraban en fila listas para lo que ella pidiera. Vio la sonrisa encantadora que Ji Hoo utilizaba en asuntos de negocios, no era muy diferente a las sonrisas de Yi Jung o Woo Bin, cuando querían cautivar a las personas.

-Somos nuevos en esto y queríamos que nos aconsejara –la gerente sonrío inmediatamente y empezó a mandar de aquí para allá y deshacerse en alagas y consejos.

Jan Di no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca imagino que ese día iba a ser arrastrada a una tienda de bebes para ver ropa, cunas y biberones.

* * *

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Eso fue muy lindo de Ji Hoo Sunbae –dijo Ga Eul sentada en la mesa redonda de un pequeño café. Su vestido plateado brillaba levemente con el reflejo de la luz del lugar –Y ¿Qué compraron? –

-Pues, no mucho. Pero vimos muchas cosas que pediremos después, y la encargada ofreció actualizarnos cada vez que le llegar algo nuevo –dijo sonriente –Aunque Ji Hoo ya escogió el estilo de cuna que quiere y yo no pude resistirme a comprar un trajecito. Sé que aun no sé si quiera si será niña o niño, pero… era tan lindo –

-¡Oh! debes enseñármelo, cuando vuelva de la luna de miel –Jan Di asintió emocionada.

-Muy bien –dijo Hyun Joo, colocando una caja sobre la mesa y llamando a Seo Hyun quien estaba en una esquina hablando por celular. Al lado de la heredera de Shinwa estaba la heredera del grupo JK, con una mirada traviesa en su rostro. –Es la hora de los regalos –

-¿Regalos? –pregunto inocentemente Ga Eul

-Si por supuesto, -dijo Seo Hyun sentándose a su lado –Tambien le dimos regalos a Jan Di en su despedida, ¿Recuerdas? –

La aludida se sonrojo levemente, aun recordaba los regalos.

-¿Qué regalos le dieron? –pregunto Jae Kyun

-Bueno, no diferían mucho de los que le vamos a dar a Ga Eul –respondió Hyun Joo

Los ojos de Ga Eul se agrandaron asustados, y empezó a negar con la cabeza y las manos. Aparentemente ella tampoco había olvidado los regalos de Jan Di.

-Quizá los de Jan Di eran un poco más recatados –dijo Seo Hyun con una sonrisa diabólica.

Incluso Jan Di se rio de la cara asustada de Ga Eul.

* * *

Joon Pyo se levanto a pedir algo directamente a la barra, Woo Bin se levanto tras él.

-Lo mismo –le dijo el príncipe Song al bartender señalando el vaso el whisky en la mano de Goo Joon Pyo. Siguió la mirada del último hasta la mesa donde aun estaban sentados Ji Hoo y Yi Jung.

-Te preguntas como paso, ¿Verdad? –Joon Pyo bufo sonriente.

-No se necesita ser un genio para descifrar eso, él la amaba y ella a él. Probablemente salto de la emoción cuando se lo propuso… -algo en su tono triste y su mirada dolida hizo a Woo Bin sonreír

-¿Estamos hablando de Ga Eul y Yi Jung? –pregunto, su amigo lo vio culpable y asintió sin convicción.

La sonrisa de Woo Bin se agrando. Tomo su bebida y camino hasta el balcón fuera del bar. Tal y como lo esperaba Joon Pyo lo siguió.

-No fue tan fácil –dijo cuando ambos ya estaban afuera, apoyo sus brazos sobre la barandilla del balcón. Noto la mirada confusa de su amigo –Quedo destruida cuando te casaste –

El presidente eligió tomar un trago de su bebida.

-El se lo propuso cuatro veces –Joon Pyo lo vio sorprendido, Woo Bin tomo un trago de su propia bebida también –La primera vez fue un mes después de que te casaste –

Joon Pyo sonrío cínicamente, Ji Hoo no perdía el tiempo.

-Cuando ella acepto, él ni siquiera se lo había vuelto a proponer, ella misma busco el anillo. Se casaron cinco meses después. – Tomo un respiro y su mirada se perdió en la distancia, como si estuviera decidiendo si decir algo o no, pero al final decidió ser sincero –Al principio creímos que era porque el abuelo de Ji Hoo estaba muy enfermo y no era un secreto que él deseaba que Jan Di se convirtiera en su nieta política –

-¿Fue por lastima? –esa no se la esperaba, el tono de su voz lo hizo notar. El futuro jefe de la mafia tomo otro trago de whisky.

-Al final nos dimos cuenta que de haber sido así… Ji Hoo jamás hubiera aceptado. Además no hay que ser un genio… –se detuvo un momento, después de darse cuenta que estaba utilizando las mismas palabras que su amigo -…Para darse cuenta que se aman verdaderamente –

Joon Pyo suspiro. Song Woo Bin sabía que lo que le estaba contando lo lastimaría, pero por experiencia propia sabia que a veces el dolor aclaraba la mente.

-¡Yo! ¡Yi Jung! –Grito Woo Bin desde el balcón hasta las mesas dentro del bar –Vamos a averiguar donde están las chicas –

Era obvio incluso para el desubicado Goo Joon Pyo que esa era una manera poco sutil de dejarlo solo con Ji Hoo.

Este se acerco al balcón en cuanto sus otros dos amigos desaparecieron escaleras abajo. Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Ya era hora que Yi Jung sentara cabeza –dijo Joon Pyo en un tono más o menos amigable, su interlocutor hizo un sonido afirmativo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te vi en la universidad, hoy –Si, ese era Yoon Ji Hoo, directo al punto –Lamento un poco mi comportamiento –

-No sé qué estaba haciendo ahí –respondió su acompañante sonriendo amargamente

-Yo creo que si –

-Si –

El silencio se apodero de ambos de nuevo.

-¿Es feliz? –

-Si –

-¿Le costó mucho olvidarme? –

-No –

-Maldito mentiroso –ambos sonrieron –Espero que te des cuenta que no me estoy dando por vencido–

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Amo esa expresion! en la que esta meditando o pensando o considerando algo... na que digo ¡amo sus expresiones!... Que sus expresiones, ¡lo amo a él!... ¿Porque repentinamente hace calor? Aun estamos en invierno ¿Porque tan repentinamente me falta el aire?... Muy bien La' Vete respira, respira, 1... 2... 1... 2... Creo que voy a desmayarme... (y eso que solo lo estoy imaginando, si lo tuviera enfrente ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!)... Hahahaha esto ha sido un momento de desvario de su querida escritora, solo para que la conozcan un poco. Estoy segura que mas de alguna comparte mis sentimientos. XD**_

* * *

_**Ahora si a lo que nos compete, y lo primero es lo primero...**_

_**¡¿QUE PASO CON LOS REVIEWS? La verdad me senti muy frustrada y por eso casi tomaba venganza y no iba a actualizar en un mes... **_

_**Pero los salvo Yukime y Kathy... Gracias! fieles lectoras escritoras de reviews, las amo!**_

_**Ahora lo segundo: ¿Que era lo segundo?... ¡A si!... Ya nos vamos acercando al final!, como entenderan este fic no fue pensado para ser muy largo... pero... probablemente escriba una pre-cuela. **_

_**Que tratara de la relacion de Ji Hoo y Jan Di poco despues de que JP se casara hasta la boda de ellos... probablemente **_

_**Y por ultimo: Como habran notado, hasta ahora le di un poco mas de la relacion personal JH y JD. Mi fic realmente no es tan centrado en una pareja si no casi en general. Tambien queria ese momento entre Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo para aclarar su situacion... pero todo se vera mas claro en el siguiente capitulo (¡Que es la boda!) lo prometo. **_

_**No se tampoco si lo han notado para cada capitulo abarca un dia, por lo que le queda almenos tres capitulos mas, lo que seria, La boda (sabado) , la luna de miel (domingo) y la vuelta a la realidad (lunes). Probablemente añada un epilogo, pero ya veremos como vayan los REVIEWS! hahahaha (risa malvada).**_

_**Pues si, eso fue todo.. gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta aca.**_

_**Besos (no tantos porque sigo enojada por la falta de rewiews)**_

_**La' Vete**_

_**Asi se me olvidaba... **_**¡QUIERO REVIEWS!**_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ji Hoo elevo la mirada, sorprendido por la afirmación de su amigo, quien veía a la nada.

-No me estoy dando por vencido –repitió –porque no hay _nada_ por lo que pelear –

Ji Hoo medito las palabras de Joon Pyo por un momento

-Cuando Jae Kyun apareció en mi vida, en cierta forma me gustaba ver el dolor en los ojos de Jan Di –suspiro y se apresuro aclarar ese punto –No porque me… si no porque sabía que ella me quería, que me veía a mí. Tú estabas a su lado, sin embargo era a mí a quien veía –

-Ahora ya no veo eso. Tú sigues a su lado y ahora es a ti a quien mira. Ya no hay más dolor –suspiro de nuevo y vio su vaso vacio –Ahora soy yo quien sufre porque ella está con alguien más –

-De cierta manera te entiendo, en cierto modo aun tengo sentimientos por Seo Hyun –

-¿Cómo lograste seguir adelante? –

-Amo más a mi esposa –

-Desearía poder decir eso –dijo Joon Pyo con un suspiro

-Quizá algún día, –razono Ji Hoo –Han Jae Kyun se lo merece –

* * *

No había nubes en el cielo que brillaba azul en todo esplendor, bajo el, los valet vestidos de negro corrían de un lado para otro recibiendo automóviles y estacionándolos.

Todas las personas admiraban los jardines de La Casa de Arte, que habían sido remodelados especialmente para la ocasión. Rosas rojas, rosadas, blancas decoraban naturalmente el lugar. En el camino al kiosco principal había un camino de margaritas blancas que parecían agradecer a las personas su presencia. También había muchas otras flores de otras denominaciones, con sus brillantes colores amarillos, violetas y purpuras que hacían revivir el lugar.

Sin embargo todas las personas y especialmente las mujeres parecían fijarse más en los cuatro hombres apostados en la entrada al kiosco, donde se realizaría la ceremonia matrimonial de So Yi Jung. El F4 completo estaba ahí, agradeciendo a las personas su presencia.

El joven alfarero en especial recibía las enhorabuenas y los deseos de felicidad y buena fortuna matrimonial. Claro todos sabían que muchas madres por dentro debían estar maldiciendo a la mujer que había atrapado al joven jefe de la casa So.

Por el lugar Jan Di daba vueltas, buscando algunas cosas para Ga Eul y arreando a las otras damas de honor. Eran primas de la novia, al parecer no sabían que su prima se iba a casar con un hombre tan importante porque, tanto las dos que fungían como damas de honor como otras chicas que también pertenecían a la familia Chu estaban tras un arbusto viendo "_discretamente_" al F4.

-Aigoo… Chu Ga Eul es tan afortunada, -dijo una de las muchachas –Mira que casarte con uno de los miembros del F4, nos es nada facil –

-¿Me pregunto cómo se lo habrá conseguido? –

-Quizá está embarazada… -dijo una maliciosamente (que por cierto era dama de honor)

-Pero, en todo caso ¿cómo se habrá fijado el grandioso So Yi Jung en ella? –

-Tal vez es fácil, saben escuche por ahí que su mejor amiga está casada con otro de los F4 – dijo la otra dama de honor

-Que afortunadas… -

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto una muy estresada Jan Di.

-¡Geum Jan Di! –dijeron las damas de honor al unisonó –Ya vamos a ir –

-¡Aish! ¿Ya vamos a ir? –Empezó a gesticular maldiciones – ¡Vayan ya! ¡Y el resto búsquense algo que hacer! –

-Que mala… -

-Deberías tranquilizarte, no es bueno para el bebé que te estreses tanto –dijo la tranquilizadora voz de Yoon Ji Hoo tras ella. Todas voltearon a verlo.

-Ji Hoo… -

-Estoy seguro que las chicas cooperaran para que esto salga bien –dijo So Ji Yung apareciendo al lado de su amigo, con su típica sonrisa que hacía que todas suspiraran.

-Hey, Bro –dijo Song Woo Bin golpeando levemente el brazo de Yi Jung – ¿crees que Ga Eul se enoje si hacemos desaparecer a sus primas, en caso de que causen algún lio? –

Las chicas agrandaron los ojos en sorpresa y miedo, salieron corriendo a sus respectivos lugares inmediatamente. Todos empezaron a reírse.

-No me creo que eso haya funcionado –dijo Goo Joon Pyo que estaba recostado sobre el arbusto.

-Relájate Jan Di –dijo Ji Yung amigablemente –Ji Hoo tiene razón –

Ella asintió, y tomo la mano que Ji Hoo le ofrecía para llevarla a la carpa donde Ga Eul estaba esperando que empezara la ceremonia.

-Te ves muy bella hoy, Chu Ga Eul –dijo el presidente Yoon cuando ambos entraron a la tiendita.

-Gracias, sunbae –la novia tomo un respiro y le sonrió –Dime que él esta tan nervioso como yo –

Ji Hoo sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Está peor, incluso anda por ahí amenazando damas de honor –dijo notando a las primas de Ga Eul en una esquina –Para él que suele ser un Casanova, es bastante perturbador –

Ga Eul sonrió con alegría.

-Dime que le has hecho a mi amigo, Chu Ga Eul –dijo obligando a Jan Di a sentarse en una pequeña banca –Como has logrado domarlo –

-Solo se requiere de mucha paciencia… -hizo un puño con la mano –y disciplina –

Los tres rieron, y las primas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Jae Kyun entro a la habitación emocionadísima.

-Ga Eul… Yi Jung quiere hablar contigo antes de que empiece todo –dijo con el ceño fruncido –yo no lo autorizo, porque en Estados Unidos, ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte –

-¡Mono! No estamos en Estados Unidos –dijo Goo Joon Pyo al momento que entraba con el resto del F4 –Deja de perturbar a las personas –

Acto seguido la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera de la carpa. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Te ves muy bella Ga Eul –dijo Woo Bin, ganándose un sonido de desaprobación de parte de Ji Yung -¿Qué? Es cierto –

-Largo –dijo este, mandando a volar a sus amigos y las primas de Ga Eul.

El silencio que siguió después duro un par de minutos, hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¿No me dirás que me veo hermosa? – Yi Jung sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Ga Eul hizo un mohín.

-Ya te lo han dicho todos, porque necesitas que yo repita lo mismo –ella lo vio con ojos molestos

-Eres malo. Repíteme de nuevo porque voy a casarme contigo ¿quieres? –el se acerco a ella seductoramente y la abrazo por la cintura

-Porque me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi –ella no despegaba sus ojos asesinos de él

-¿Solo yo? ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando me pediste que me casara contigo? –Pregunto –Ah sí, Chu Ga Eul, no puedo vivir alejado de ti, Chu Ga Eul cásate conmigo o si no moriré… -

-¿Fue así? Pues mira me tienes haciendo cada cosa…-le dijo acercándose a su rostro – ¿te he dicho que me encanta como te ves cuando estas molesta? –

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El se acerco más.

-Pues te ves hermosa –ella sonrió aun mas, mientras el intentaba besarla… sin embargo con rapidez Ga Eul coloco su mano sobre sus labios.

-Me besaras hasta que el juez lo diga –dijo malignamente

-Ga Eul… ¿estás castigándome? –

-Te lo mereces –

-¿Qué piensas? –le dijo Ji Hoo a Jan Di mientras esperaban sentados en una banca del jardín

-Recuerdo como me sentía cuando nos casamos –

-¿Cómo te sentías? –

-Especialmente feliz –

-Yo también –

Ambos se vieron y Ji Hoo se agacho a besarla suavemente pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él.

-Serán un gran matrimonio –dijo él, ella coincidió.

Los cuatro estaban frente al juez, todas las personas invitadas hablaban de ellos. Algunos admiraban sus trajes, otros hablaban sobre sus negocios y una que otra chica se lamentaba de que la mayoría estuvieran ya casados.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. Yi Jung respiro profundamente los otros se acomodaron en sus lugares.

-¿Un último consejo?-pregunto a sus amigos al ver a Jan Di caminar desde el inicio del pasillo

-_No lo arruines_-dijeron al unisonó.

Los cuatro hombres parados frente al juez, rieron.

Tras Jan Di venia Jae Kyun, y tras ella las dos primas de Ga Eul. Hasta el fondo apareció la novia del brazo de su padre.

Su vestido blanco era sencillo, ceñido en los lugares correctos y su velo apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Venia sonriendo, mientras los fotógrafos se emocionaban tomando fotografías.

En el lado del novio, sentados en la fila principal estaban el padre de Yi Jung, su mamá que lloraba emocionada y su hermano junto a su novia.

Cha Eun Jae no perdia de vista a Ji Yung y su rostro extasiado mientras veía entrar a su novia. Se debatía entre la felicidad y la tristeza. Sentía pena por sí misma, ¿no había sido ella quien había terminado toda relación con él? ¿No salía y amaba a su hermano? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba ahora?

El padre de Ga Eul entrego su mano a Yi Jung y le dio unas palabras de simpatía. Tranquilamente (o fingiéndolo) el novio levanto el velo de la novia y le sonrió.

En ese momento Eun Jae no pudo evitar levantarse levemente de su asiento, mientras habría sus ojos y boca en sorpresa. Acababa de reconocer a la novia, su antigua estudiante de alfarería. La que estaba interesada en el arte porque estaba enamorada de un alfarero. Nunca se llego a imaginar que Yi Jung fuera ese alfarero. Su novio la jalo hacia su asiento discretamente y ella se disculpo un poco apenada.

Los votos fueron sencillos y hermosos, en ningún momento los dos dejaron de sonreir. Aunque ella estaba algo nerviosa se sintió tranquila cuando pudo colocar el anillo en la mano de Yi Jung sin ningún incidente.

-Ya puede besar a la novia –dijo el juez, finalizando su participación en la boda. Todos escucharon a Yi Jung suspirar y decir

-¡Al fin! –Ga Eul no pudo poner los ojos en blanco pero se acerco a su ahora esposo y le dio un suave beso.

Todo el mundo estallo en aplausos, incluso los padrinos sonreían contentos.

Los recién casados se tomaron de las manos y sonrientes se dirigieron hacia los presentes, caminando fuera del kiosco.

Durante la recepción, ellos se dedicaron a visitar mesa y mesa para agradecer su presencia.

-¡Felicitaciones hermanito! –Dijo levantándose So Ii Hyun –Felicitaciones cuñada –

-Hermano, déjame presentarte a mi esposa –dijo acercándola a su hermano –Ella es la mujer que me ha robado el corazón, Chu Ga Eul –

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Yi Jung hablo tanto de ti, que siento que ya te conozco –

-Lo mismo siento yo –dijo Ga Eul

-Noona, tu también querías conocerla –dijo Yi Jung viendo a la novia de su hermano –aunque sé que ya la conoces, perdóname por no haber sido sincero contigo –

-¿Noona? –pregunto una confundida Ga Eul

-Sí, es la prometida de mi hermano – Ga Eul asintió e hizo una reverencia

-Es un gusto volverla a ver Cha Eun Jae sunbae –

-Fue una sorpresa para mí, descubrir que tú eras la novia, Ga Eul –dijo la maestra sonriendo

-¿Dónde se conocieron? –pregunto Ii Hyun, sintiéndose un poco alejado

-Es la alumna de la que te hable, hace algunos años –respondió Eun Jae –la más joven de mi clase –

-Oh – este asintió –luego de que vuelvan de su luna de miel, debemos juntarnos a cenar los cuatro –

-Considéralo hecho –respondió Yi Jung –Yo te llamo, para que nos pongamos de acuerdo –

Dijo por ultimo despidiéndose de ellos, para ir a otra mesa.

Yi Jung y Ga Eul abrieron el baile, moviéndose suavemente al compas de la música. Ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros y sus ojos brillaban.

Ji Hoo se levanto, aliso su saco blanco de arrugas imaginarias y extendió su mano a su esposa. Ella levanto la servilleta de su regazo colocándola en la mesa, tomo su mano y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile. Joon Pyo no podía quitar su vista de ambos, en todo ese momento deseo ser el la persona que llevara a Jan Di a bailar, la persona que le hubiera puesto un anillo de bodas en su dedo, la persona de quien ella estaba esperando un hijo.

Con caballerosidad Woo Bin estiro su mano a Seo Hyun, esta sonrió y lo acepto. Ambos se unieron a las dos parejas en la pista de baile.

Hyun Joo vio el rostro de su hermano y se estiro un poco para golpear su hombro con delicadeza, este volteo a verla mientras ella hablaba a su oído, asintió y acto seguido se levanto, tomando la mano de Jae Kyun. Ella sonría feliz mientras Joon Pyo la guiaba junto a las otras tres parejas.

El no pudo evitar notar los rostros felices de los recién casados, también noto a Jan Di, quien tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Ji Hoo, el tenia su cabeza levemente recostada sobre la de ella con los ojos cerrados mientras la sostenía con firmeza y calidez al mismo tiempo.

Seo Hyun reía de lo que fuera que Woo Bin le hubiese dicho, por sus miradas tenían algo que ver con Yi Jung y Ga Eul. Volvió su mirada a su esposa quien lo veía fijamente. Y se hizo jurar a si mismo que le intentaría dar a su esposa todo lo que ella se merecía, incluso su amor.

* * *

_**Pues al fin la boda... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. El siguiente es la luna de miel (ñaka ñaka ñaka) Ese capitulo, sera un poco mas GE y YJ obviamente. **_

_**Pues eso es todo hoy... solamente me queda una cosa por añadir**_

_**¡REVIEWS!**_

_**con amor**_

_**La' Vete**_


	6. Chapter 6

Después de que los esposos se hubieran ido, el resto del F4 se junto en la pequeña barra de la recepción.

-¿Qué harás? –le pregunto Ji Hoo a Joon Pyo

-Jae Kyun y yo nos quedaremos un tiempo en Corea, llevamos demasiado tiempo fuera –

-Excelente, bro –dijo Woo Bin uniéndose a la conversación – ¿Y tu Ji Hoo? –

-Mmm… Jan Di y yo tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones de dos semanas en la isla Capri –

-Si, después de todo este estrés ella necesita relajarse –el doctor contesto con un sonido afirmativo.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba contra los vidrios del carro. Ga Eul se estiro para ver el cielo grisáceo de Roma.

-No esperaba que lloviera –dijo Yi Jung viéndola mientras esperaba que el semáforo diera verde. Ella le sonrió y suspiro

-Me agrada así –él hizo caminar el automóvil ante la señal que había estado esperando –Hace el día mas intimo –

So Yi Jung sonrió juguetonamente, aunque no compartió sus pensamientos en cuanto a "_intimidad_".

-Aquí es –dijo después de un tiempo en silencio. Ga Eul se reclino hacia el frente para poder ver mejor.

El automóvil se detuvo delante ante una reja de metal. Desde adentro apareció un hombre cubierto con una capa impermeable que se apresuro a abrir la reja, cuando el carro paso a su lado hizo una reverencia.

Unos cuantos metros después ante ellos apareció una imponente casa de piedra blanca con muchos balcones y una fuente de un querubín al frente.

-¿Esta es? –pregunto una incrédula Ga Eul. Yi Jung sonrió.

-¿Aun te sorprendes? –ella lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras dos mayordomos se acercaban con sombrillas al automóvil parqueado en la entrada.

-¿Esta es la casa de veraneo de la familia So? – Yi Jung suspiro algo frustrado mientras abría su puerta para poder salir. Ga Eul lo imito dándole las gracias al mayordomo que se había acercado a ella para protegerla de la lluvia.

Cuando ambos lograron entrar a la casa, Ga Eul escucho que Yi Jung mantenía una plática con el mayordomo principal en un casi perfecto italiano. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia, que él correspondió.

-_Signora_ –le dijo a Ga Eul e inclino su cabeza -_è__un onore__servire_ -

-_Gra…grazie_ –respondió ella, también inclinando la suya. La verdad no podía decir muchas cosas en italiano y solo entendía lo que sabía decir. Cuando se habían alejado del mayordomo, ella se inclino hacia Yi Jung -¿Qué dijo? –

-Que es un honor para el servirte –ella asintió –Le he dicho que vamos a descansar, y que nos traiga una comida ligera a la habitación. Mañana cuando ya hayamos descansado los sirvientes se presentaran ante ti –

-¿Por qué? –pregunto inocentemente la joven

-Bueno… creo que tiene que ver con que ahora eres la nueva señora de esta casa –dijo Yi Jung sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación a la que se habían dirigido –también te daré un tour especial por la propiedad… –

Ella sonrió emocionada.

-…empezando por nuestra habitación –añadió en un tono que hizo a Ga Eul tragar saliva nerviosamente.

En la entrada había una salita que a ella le encanto, separada por una media pared estaba la habitación con una enorme cama con cobertores en tonos blancos y chocolate que hacían juego con el tono mostaza de la pared y las cortinas color marrón. La mueblería tenía un aspecto nuevo con diseño antiguo, que la hacían sentir una princesa.

El baño era realmente espacioso, seguía los colores de la habitación y tenía un enorme espejo en el lavabo. Además una regadera con paredes de vidrio texturizado y al lado una tina enorme

-Seguro que ahí caben dos personas –dijo pícaramente Yi Jung, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de su esposa.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto él viendo a su esposa recostada sobre su regazo

-Es como un sueño–respondió ella antes de llevarse una fresa a la boca – Me he estado preguntando cuándo voy a despertar –

Yi Jung tomo un sorbo de su copa de champagne

-Yo espero que nunca –coloco la copa en la mesita junto a la fuente de fresas y los platos vacios, tomo el control remoto y le subió levemente el volumen a la música.

La levanto con cuidado y se paro frente al sillón en el que habían estado la última hora.

-Ven-le dijo Yi Jung extendiendo su mano, ella la tomo sin dudar.

La música sonaba suavemente y el la sostenía como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo, realmente era así, para él. Se prometió a si mismo no ser igual que su padre, se prometió a si mismo amar a la mujer que había escogido, la misma mujer que lo había escogido a pesar de sus enormes fallas y errores, prometió amarla incluso después de la muerte.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo acariciando un mechón de cabello que le caía en el hombro, Ga Eul lo veía fijamente con ojos enamorados-muy hermosa-

Ella solo sonrió, no había palabras que pudiera decir en ese momento

-A veces me pregunto si hay algo mal en tu cabeza-sus ojos se mostraron curiosos ante tal declaración-por haberme escogido-

Ella sonrió abiertamente

-Si hay algo mal-le dio un suave beso en los labios-_tu_…-

Al compas de la música soltó su cintura y la alejo aun tomando su mano, con destreza hizo que volviera a él dando vueltas. Las risas se escuchaban en toda la habitación. Se meció un par de veces más antes de doblarla hacia atrás sosteniéndola con un brazo. Lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso.

Ga Eul volvió a la posición original y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Te amo- le dijo, el sonrió

-Yo también te amo-

Ambos se volvieron a besar, cuando se separaron Yi Jung sonrió ante la cara anonadada de su esposa. Ella fingió un puchero ofendido y ambos volvieron a reír. Desenrosco sus brazos de su cuello y tomo su mano

-_Ven_-Ga Eul sonrió a sabiendas de donde iba eso. Yi Jung la guio hacia la habitación.

-Espera… -dijo ella algo incomoda –tengo que prepararme –

El sonrió

-Deja eso para mañana –ella desvió su mirada intentando controlar el sonrojo y la sonrisa que estaba a punto de aparecer en su rostro.

La luz se reflejaba contra sus parpados cerrados, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras abrió los ojos lentamente. El techo desconocido de la habitación le dio los buenos días, estiro sus brazos con pereza y bostezo. Volteo a su derecha donde se encontraba su esposa durmiendo. El largo cabello de Ga Eul caía en su hombro como una cascada que terminaba en la almohada.

Su hombro desnudo resaltaba sobre el cabello negro, Yi Jung sonrió de nuevo. No pudo evitar tocar la tersa piel, su dedo recorrió toda la extensión desde el hombro hasta el codo. A pesar de esto ella no dio señales de estar despierta.

Se acerco y deposito un beso sobre el hombro, inhalando de paso el aroma a rosas de su cabello. Eso tampoco parecía funcionar. Se estiro un poco más y noto como la luz caía sobre su rostro dándole una apariencia angelical, se pregunto que pudo haber hecho en su vida como para merecer una mujer como ella.

Beso levemente su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula y la parte expuesta de su cuello.

-mmm-fue lo único que ella dijo mientras se movía levemente

Estiro su brazo y se restregó los ojos, cuando rodo sobre su espalda noto la mirada de Yi Jung sobre ella. Él le sonrió, ella le sonrió de vuelta. Ga Eul tirito levemente cuando una corriente de aire le llego, vio a su ahora esposo estirar su brazo y cubrirla con la sabana, entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba desnuda.

Yi Jung sonrió más cuando ella se sonrojo. Le dio un beso en los labios y uno en el cuello antes de recostarse y abrazarla contra él.

Algunas sirvientas estaban escondidas tras la puerta de la sala, hablaban entre ellas y sonreían

-È molto bella, ¿non è vero?-dijo una voz tras ellas

-Come una principessa-dijo soñadoramente la mas joven de las muchachas,cuando volteo a ver a la persona que habia hablado su mandibula cayo y sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Como pudo jalo la manga de una de sus compañeras, logrando que las demas voltearan tambien

-¡Signore! –dijieron todas al unisono y agacharon sus cabezas avergonzadas. Yi Jung sonrio.

-Vi prego di perdonare noi, Master Yijung –dijo la que se veia mayor

-Tu sei perdonata –le respondio, se encamino a la puerta y se volteo dandole una mirada arrebatadora a la mas joven de las sirvientas -Specialmente voi, Anabelle –

La aludida se sonrojo y rio tontamente. Las demas la vieron con mala cara.

Yi Jung arreglo el cuello de su camisa tipo polo, antes de llegar a la sala principal donde estaba Ga Eul, ella alzo la mirada cuando lo sintio llegar y le sonrio.

-Necesito definitivamente aprender italiano –dijo resueltamente

Yi Jung se sento a su lado y tomo el libro turistico que ella tenia en la mano

-Para que, si me tienes a mi –ella lo vio de pies a cabeza y su giro su cabeza hacia otro lado

-Pero si tu estas ocupado...-lo vio con su vista periferica e hizo un puchero –..conquistando a las sirvientas –

El la vio sorprendido y dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta donde ya no habia nadie. Le sonrio a Ga Eul.

-¿Como...?-ella suspiro y fingio estar muy dolida

-Apenas tenemos unas horas de casados y ya empezaste a engañarme –Yi Jung tomo su mano y le dio un beso en el reverso de la muñeca. Luego otro en la parte interna del codo, un tercero en el hombro y por ultimo reposo su rostro en su cuello dandole pequeños besos entre palabras

-Mai ... la mia bella ...Signora –apesar de dar (no mucha) resistencia, Ga Eul giro hacia su esposo y le dio un rapido beso en los labios

-No se que dijiste, pero lo tomare como algo bueno –la risa de Yi Jung lleno la estancia.

-Signore, l'auto è pronta –dijo el mayordomo principal tras ellos

-Grazie, Enrico –el aludido inclino la cabeza y se retiro.

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto Ga Eul, cuando Yi Jung la levanto del sillon

-Vamos a viajar -ella abrio los ojos –A Toscana, podemos almorzar en algun restaurante del lugar e ir a visitar el viñedo de un amigo.

-¿Toscana? –sonrio maravillada y asintio con mucha emocion –Claro que me encantaria –

El cabello de Ga Eul flotaba con el viento, mientras la musica sonaba suavemente. Su sonrisa era inigualable contra el color dorado de la luz de la mañana.

-¡Mira, unos caballos! –dijo ella jalando la manga de Yi Jung con una mano y con la otra señalaba a un par de caballos que pastaban tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres montar a caballo mi bella Ga Eul? –pregunto él sin despegar los ojos de su rostro, esta sonrio.

El atomovil giro en seco y se dirigio directo al viñedo donde estaban los caballos.

Despues de unos minutos de deliberar con el hombre del viñedo, Yi Jung se acerco a Ga Eul y la dirigio a los caballos donde los estaban esperando los jornaleros.

-Yi Jung-sshi –el volteo a verla –Gomawo –

Él sonrio, mientras los caballos se movian lentamente en el bosque cercano al viñedo

-Pudiste hacer esto en el viñedo de tu amigo, ¿sabias? –

-Pero se hubiera perdido la magia-Ga Eul rio ante la respuesta –Aprovecha cuando puedo cumplir tus deseos en el momento en que lo quieres –

Ella lo vio seria

-No estoy diciendo que no vaya a intentarlo, sin embargo... –por un momento el caballo de Yi Jung se detuvo –no podre lograrlo todas la veces –

-Lo se –ella lo vio delicadamente –yo tambien lo intentare, todas las veces –

-Mmm... ¿Eso incluye ese pequeño traje rojo que no te deje usar anoche? –Ga Eul abrio los ojos y se sonrojo inmensamente

-¡Yi Jung –sshi! –despues de eso él no podia parar de reir.

* * *

-El maldito sabe lo que hace –dijo Ji Hoo, sentado en el sofa blanco de su sala –Montar a caballo en un viñedo desconocido... jum-

Jan Di asintio significativamente. Mientras tomaba un trago de te.

-Ga Eul se escuchaba muy emocionada mientras me lo contaba –dejo la taza sobre la mesita y se recosto al lado de su esposo –Siempre pense que el era de lo peor –

Ji Hoo asintio consiente.

-Ah, por cierto –dijo levantandose del sofa y dirigiendose a la habitacion. Salio rapidamente con dos blusas en las manos –¿Te gusta mas esta o esta?-

Ji Hoo parecio meditarlo y dio su opinion despues de unos segundos

-Ninguna –el rostro de Jan Di se entristecio levemente –de hecho tampoco me gusta la que tienes puesta –

Jan Di vio su blusa con sorpresa.

-Vamos a quitartela... –dijo Ji Hoo levantandose del sofa y cargando a Jan Di hasta la habitacion –...Y tambien el pantalon –

-¡Ji Hoo! –

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Lo se, me tarde... Biane... los dias de fin de año son siempre locos, no tengo excusa, pero aqui estoy. Lista para el capitulo final 3, tendra un momento Jan Di & Joon Pyo, solo para que se arreglen entre ellos, porque ni siquiera han mantenido una conversacion civil.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo...especialmente las ultimas dos lineas... HAHAHAHAHAHA (Risa malvada)**_

_**Por cierto, si se quieren comunicar conmigo o saber que pasa con los fic este es mi Twitter **_twitter . com/ La_vete

_**Nos vemos **_

_**-La' Vete**_


	7. Capitulo final y epilogo

Estaba parado frente a la ventana de la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Qué ves papi? –El giro su vista a su pequeño, quien ya estaba acostado en la cama.

-El cielo –

-¿Me llevaras mañana a ver las estrellas? –

-Aun no, en unos días. Ten paciencia –A pesar de que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a un niño de tres años, este asintió feliz.

-Me voy –Jae Kyun asintió y siguió arropando a su hijo, mientras su esposo se acercaba a darle un beso de buenas noches

-¡Noches papi! –

-Noches hijo –respondió con un tono un poco más bajo, que de costumbre.

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, mientras se quitaba la corbata. El tono de mensajes de su teléfono sonó de repente.

_Veámonos mañana en el parque que está cerca de mi antigua casa a las 9:30._

_Geum Jan Di_

El mensaje lo desconcertó levemente. Un segundo mensaje siguió al anterior

_Si me haces esperar te golpeare._

_Geum Jan Di_

_

* * *

_

_**Adios amor, amor, amor**_

_**Cuidate, mi amor, amor, amor**_

_**Incluso si las lagrimas mojan todo mi cuerpo**_

Jan Di movia los pies levemente contra la arena bajo el columpio, sus manos agarraban las cadenas que sostenian la tabla de madera donde estaba sentada.

-¿Cuando se van? –la voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos y alzo el rostro.

-¿De que hablas? –

-Ji Hoo me dijo que iban a irse de vacaciones –

-Ah... en unas semanas. Aun tengo que hacer un par de examenes en la universidad –dijo ella volviendo su vista a la arena –Nos iremos despues de la graduacion –

-Ya veo... –

El silencio se establecio entre ambos. El presidente del gran grupo Shinwa esta recostado sobre la armazon del resbaladero.

-Jan Di ah –

-Joon Pyo –

Ambos se quedaron viendo y rieron incomodos.

-Joon Pyo. ¿Eres Feliz? – pregunto tranquilamente ella

_**Mi corazon esta frio, no conozco el amor.**_

-No realmente –

-Lo lamento –

-Jan Di, ¿eres feliz? – ella asintio lentamente con la cabeza –¿Ji Hoo te hace enojar? –

Ella nego con una sonrisa.

-Me lo imagine –

-Jae Kyun... –

-Lo se. Intento no defraudarla –

-No lo intentes Joon Pyo... –el la vio expectante –Hazlo –

Él asintio con la vista en la nada.

-Te amo –Jan Di levanto la cabeza sorprendida –Siempre te amare –

-Goo Jo... –

-Eso era lo unico que queria decirte –Joon Pyo la vio a los ojos y se acerco para borrar las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos –Se feliz Jan Di. Eso es lo que mas deseo –

Las lagrimas caian de los ojos de Jan Di.

_**Gracias, realmente. **_

_**Ahora entiendo que esto es lo que es amor.**_

Joon Pyo abrazo suavemente a Jan Di, antes de dejarla dirigirse al automovil.

-Se feliz Geum Jan Di –

Ella volteo a ver a su antiguo novio y primer amor despidiendolo con una sonrisa.

-Yo tambien te amare siempre, Joon Pyo –dijo en un susurro que solamente ella escucho.

_**Ahora, adios, adios, adios**_

_**Dejame ser feliz porfavor**_

_**Un paso, un paso, te alejas cada vez mas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogo**

Woo Bin daba vueltas en la pequeña sala de espera, mientras Yi Jung descanzaba la cabeza placidamente en el regazo de su esposa.

El pequeño bulto en el vientre de ella le daba una sensacion de compañia. Ga Eul acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

-¿Podrias dejar de caminar? –dijo Joon Pyo molesto, en sus manos habia una revista de automovilismo.

-Woo Bin, no eres tu el que va a tener un hijo –dijo Ji Hoo sentado en una esquina con los audifonos puestos.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan calmado –le recrimino el joven jefe de la mafia mas extensa de corea al presidente de una de las fundaciones mas importantes de dicho pais –Espera. ¿Que no deberias estar ahi adentro con Jan Di? –

Ji Hoo lo vio con una mirada inexcrutable al mismo tiempo que los otros presentes volteaban a verlo con la misma pregunta escrita en el rostro.

-Doctor Yoon –dijo una enfermera –Ya vamos a empezar–

-Muchas gracias enfermera Park –vio a sus amigos y sonrio.

Justo en ese momento entro Jae Kyun a la sala de espera, acompañada de la familia de Jan Di.

-Miren a quien me encontre en la entrada –dijo señalando exageradamente a la familia con las manos que tenia ocupadas con bolsas de compras.

-¡Hyung!– Ji Hoo dirigio su mirada a Kang San y lo vio formar un puño con la mano -¡Fighting! –

Ji Hoo sonrio.

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de distraerlo! –dijo la mamá de Jan Di golpeando la cabeza de su hijo y haciendole señas a su yerno para que se fuera –Hijo, vete ya

-Cuida de nuestra hierba –añadio el papá de Jan Di

-Ah si, eso tambien –dijo la mamá

Ji Hoo asintio divertido y se dirigio a la sala de partos

-¡Que no lo distrajera!, ¡¿quien lo estaba distrayendo?¡ –dijo Kang San aun sobandose la cabeza

-Sientate –le ordeno su madre

* * *

-¡Omo! Es tan lindo... –dijo Ga Eul viendo al pequeño –Jung Su. Hermoso y honesto –

Yi Jung abrazo a su esposa por la espalda, mientras ambos veian por la ventana de la guarderia.

-Se parece a Ji Hoo –dijo Woo Bin –esperemos que solo en la apariencia –

Los amigos soltaron una carcajada, mientras Ga Eul negaba con la cabeza. Joon Pyo quien estaba a su lado veia fijamente al bebe. Jae Kyun elevo su mirada hacia el y la regreso al bebe, suspirando.

-¿Que te pasa mono? –ella elevo la mirada de nuevo y nego soriente

-Nada, solo me preguntaba algo –

-¿Que cosa? –

-¿Crees que Ji Hoo y Jan Di acepten que comprometamos a nuestros hijos? –dijo acariciando su enorme barriga

Tanto Woo Bin, como el matrimonio So la veia sin palabras

-Mono, cada dia estas mas loca –dijo un asustado Joon Pyo –Mi futura hija se merece un buen marido –

Todos empezaron a reir sin parar, de tal manera que la jefa de enfermeras tuvo que salir a callarlos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**_Y se acabo!..._**

**_Nada mas._**

**_hahahahaha_**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fanfic :D y para los que quieran, el prologo de la pre-cuela que les prometi _"Paciencia"_ los esta esperando felizmente para que lo lean. (Subire ambos al mismo tiempo).  
_**

**_Gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que lo leyeron :D Los adoro._**

**_Dejen sus comentarios_**

**_Con cari... (Wait!)_**

**_Ah y para los que quieran saber, la cancion que acompaña el capitulo final es _**_**사랑 사랑 사랑 (Love, Love, Love) de FT Island... Si... Primadonna de corazón! ^^  
**_

_**Ahora si**_

_**Con Cariño**_

_**La' vete X*  
**_


End file.
